


Peeping Tom

by BewareTheBiters



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Carl's got a crush on Maggie, F/M, Rick's crazy, We need more Maggie and Glenn fics on here, also you shouldn't spy on people, cause I like that headcanon, someone's got to teach his son about stuff and thangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheBiters/pseuds/BewareTheBiters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart beats loudly in his ears from nerves as he watches Glenn check to see if anyone else had wandered over to their location. He just has to ask already, it's the only reason Carl came up here on that first night. Before he can lose his chance, Carl looks cautiously at Maggie as she stares at him. "I just wanted to know about... stuff."</p>
<p>Glenn and Maggie get caught. Carl learns about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom

"Oh, Glenn..."

"Maggie..."

"Holy shit." Carl says in shock from the guard shacks entrance, making the two people in the bed jump. Glenn stands, his hair messy as he pulls up his boxers and jeans as fast as he can. Maggie holds one of their quilts up to her bare chest as she shouts angrily at the boy in the doorway, "Get out!"

Carl slams the door to the shack, pressing his back against it as he tries to control his breathing. The boy hears them whispering inside, the ruffling of clothes before the door swings open from behind him, two pissed off faces meeting his red one as Carl falls into the room. He can't help it as he looks at Maggie and flashes cross his mind of her panting against the floor beneath him right now.

Her hand wraps itself in the collar of his black shirt, drawing Carl out of his thoughts as she pulls him to feet before leaning in. Maggie's southern accent is thick as she hisses at him, "How long have you been watchin' us?"

Carl shakes at the threatening tone that laces the question. When he doesn't answer, Maggie's hand twists into his shirt tighter. Carl stutters out quickly, "T-t-two weeks!" Glenn and Maggie's eyes widen at the confession as the boy tries to explain himself, "I was just curious!"

Maggie releases him with a slight shove away from her as Glenn sighs loudly, "So you've just been watching us for two weeks and thought that was perfectly fine?" He doesn't know how but Carl's face goes even redder at Glenn's words as the man runs a hand through his black hair.

"Lil' pervert." Maggie mumbles, sitting with her back against the guard shacks wall. Glenn and her only moved up to avoid this kind of thing. Oh Lord, what if her daddy finds out about this? She smooths down the shirt she's wearing, one of Glenn's old and worn white tee shirt that's not exactly white anymore. All the things she and Glenn have done in the past two weeks flood her memory as she tells Carl, "You're not going to tell anyone, you hear?"

Carl nods guiltily, " I promise." His heart beats loudly in his ears from nerves as he watches Glenn check to see if anyone else had wandered over to their location. He just has to ask already, it's the only reason Carl came up here on that first night. Before he can lose his chance, Carl looks cautiously at Maggie as she stares at him. "I just wanted to know about... stuff."

Glenn coughs, leaning against the door frame as a look of understanding comes over his face, "Why don't you just ask your dad then?"

"He's kind of been a little out of it since mom..." Carl doesn't finish his sentence before pleading with the couple, "Please just tell me."

Maggie scoffs at his words, "Why should we when you been sneakin' around like a peeping tom, hm?" The light summer breeze coming through the open door does nothing to cool down the guard shack, the soft groans of fence clingers filling the silence that overtakes them.

"Maggie," Glenn gets her attention quietly, "I kind of think we should help him."

"Well he's been watching us fuck for the past two weeks," She laughs, "How much more he need to know?"

The boy in question speaks up, cautiously as if he's afraid she'll cut his head of if he so much as opens his mouth, "I want to know how it all works."

"Well then," Maggie starts to get up from the floor, "I'll leave you boys to it-"

Glenn pales as he interrupts her, "Maggie please don't leave me."

She scowls at him, "Fine," Maggie goes back to sitting down, "I already taught you everything, might as well do this too." Glenn's face tint's pink as she adds that comment, his feet carrying him next to Maggie and he sits down next to her, across from Carl. Who looks like he's going to learn the cure for the infected.

"Now, this woulda never happened if you had the internet," Maggie starts, "But since the world decided to go to hell in a hand basket..." She looks at Glenn, "Get your playboys."

"Wha- No I don't have any," Glenn's hands raise defensively as he protests before she gives him that 'really?' look. His head hangs in defeat as the man digs through a box on the far left corner of the shack, producing about 5 magazines. "Here," Glenn pouts as he hands them to Carl, watching the boys eyes light up at the cover photos.

"OK," Maggie shifts uncomfortably as she carries on, "I'm guessin' you've probably seen about everything by now. Which, by the way, if you ever watch us again I'll feed you to the walkers." Carl nods in understanding, "But these'll help you."

"Wait-" Glenn protests, reaching out to take the playboys back protectively.

Maggie's hot breath whispering in his ear makes him sit back again, whispering something only the couple can hear. Glenn happily lets Carl keep the magazines.

"I'mma explain like my momma did for me," So began the longest half hour of Carl's life. A blur of words, hand gestures, and Maggie's finger pointing to pictures in the magazine in his lap. Details that'll haunt him for life, everything and anything related to 'hanky panky' as Maggie called it. "And then, you know the walkers on the fence?" Maggie says happily, "They all build up then the fence come's down? That's what it's like." Her hand intertwines with Glenn's, a smile on her face, "A lot better though, of course."

"Wow." Carl simply states.

Glenn stands, "It's late, your dad's probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah..." Carl says slowly as he walks out onto the small wrap around deck with Glenn, leaving Maggie to check the fence clingers with her binoculars. After they're out of hearing range, Carl turn to Glenn and tells him, "If you ever get eaten by walkers, I call dibs."

**Author's Note:**

> First Walking Dead fic for me. Honestly I think we need more Glenn and Maggie stories. So leave a comment? Please?


End file.
